We're Friendship Bound
thumb|300px We're Friendship Bound — piąta piosenka w ósmym sezonie. Wykonywana jest przez Starlight Glimmer i Trixie. Tekst (wersja polska) }} :Glimmer i Trixie ::To jest droga do przyjaźni ::Choć mamy niewielki tak wóz :Starlight Glimmer: To lepsze niż chodzenie, nie? :Trxie: Ja przecież idę. :Trixie ::Wyprawa nam pomaga, żeby lepiej poznać się :Glimmer ::Od razu są efekty, bo śpiewamy to we dwie :Glimmer i Trixie ::To jest droga do przyjaźni ::Ty i ja, ja i ty – świetny team :Trixie ::Przyjaźni siła jest wielka, doskonale wiesz :Hoo'Far: Chętnie się zamienię na wozy, jeśli chcesz! :Starlight Glimmer: Co? Co on powiedział? :Trixie: Nic takiego. :Glimmer i Trixie ::Co za ścisk, już nam miejsca brak ::Musimy działać razem, to wyraźny znak :Trixie: Super się z tobą podróżuje, kumpelo. :Starlight Glimmer: Z tobą też, kumpelo. :Glimmer i Trixie ::To jest droga do przyjaźni :Trixie: Właśnie tak! :Glimmer i Trixie ::Na własne życzenie to masz :Glimmer ::Gdy się kłócisz, to wyprawa miewa przebieg zły :Trixie ::Lecz nas to nie dotyczy, mamy szczęście ja i ty :Glimmer i Trixie ::To jest droga do przyjaźni ::To najlepsza z możliwych jest dróg :Trixie: Fałszujesz znów? :Glimmer ::Czy lato, zima, wiosna, jesień, przyjaźnimy się :Trixie ::Przez wiele jeszcze długich lat wędrować z tobą chcę :Starlight Glimmer: Co najmniej dziewięć. :Glimmer i Trixie ::Co za ścisk, już nam miejsca brak :Trixie: szybko To zupełnie jak wyścig w parach, gdzie trzeba współpracować, by wygrać. :Glimmer i Trixie ::To pewnie znak! :Starlight Glimmer: szybko Albo jak film, w którym główne bohaterki nie mogą się od siebie oddalić, bo mają kajdanki. :Glimmer i Trixie ::Przyjaźni znak! Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Glimmer i Trixie ::We're off on the road to friendship ::Our ride might be tiny and small :Starlight Glimmer: Beats walking though, eh, Trix? :Trxie: I am walking. :Trixie ::But road trips are a great way, we've been told, to get along :Glimmer ::I'm glad we're sticking to it, we've already got a song :Glimmer i Trixie ::We're off on the road to friendship ::Side by side, just like peas in a pod :Trixie ::Our bond of friendship is stronger than this tour's demands :Hoo'Far: My offer to trade caravans still stands! :Starlight Glimmer: Wait, what did he say? :Trixie: Nothing! :Glimmer i Trixie ::We're so tight, we can't move around ::I guess we're stuck together 'cause we're friendship bound :Trixie: Sure is great traveling with you, buddy! :Starlight Glimmer: You, too, buddy! :Glimmer i Trixie ::We're off on the road to friendship :Trixie: Yes, we are! :Glimmer i Trixie ::We've each got the other to blame :Glimmer ::Any trip can be exhausting if you make a fuss :Trixie ::But we get on so well that's there no way that could be us :Glimmer i Trixie ::We're off on the road to friendship ::And there's nowhere that we'd rather be :Trixie: Was that off-key? :Glimmer ::In summer, winter, spring, and fall, we're friends throughout the year :Trixie ::For untold seasons yet to come, our friendship will be here :Starlight Glimmer: For nine, at least! :Glimmer i Trixie ::We're so tight, we can't move around :Trixie: szybko Like a race where you tie your hooves together and you have to move in perfect synchronization to win! :Glimmer i Trixie ::We're friendship boooooound :Starlight Glimmer: szybko Or like a buddy movie where the two protagonists can't get away from each other because they're wearing hoof-cuffs! :Glimmer i Trixie ::We're friendship boooooound! en:We're Friendship Bound Kategoria:Piosenki z 8 sezonu